Lucy's Suspicions
by SapphireStorm08
Summary: Lucy has noticed that Natsu has been acting very strangely lately. She decided she would keep any eye on him, but at what cost? This is also my first fanfiction and should only be read by mature audiences over the age of 18. But if you aren't at least I warned you. (This story has been discontinued. Please see my latest author's note for an explanation.)
1. Chapter 1

**First Fanfic. I don't know how long this story may go on. (I have edited this opening, so you didn't miss anything from the story.)**

 _ **~ WARNING! ~**_ **If you are not over the age of 18, I highly recommend that you turn back now. I'm recommending that you do, I'm not saying you have to. _You have been warned._**

 **Enjoy this story! ~Storm~**

 **~ DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hira Mashima does. ~**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **~Lucy P.O.V.~**

I was walking to the guild when I realized something very odd. Natsu wasn't in my bed this morning. Not that I don't appreciate that he wasn't there, but for some reason it just felt weird. Every morning I would wake up, see him next to me as he tried to cuddle, I would then yell at the top of my lungs "LUCY KICK!" he would say sorry, but I would throw him out anyway. To be honest, I kind of missed his body heat last night, but I wouldn't actually admit that to him, or anyone for that matter.

I had finally made it to the guild and opened the guild's doors. It was just as noisy as ever, but something felt off. Well, more like something was missing. Where was Natsu? I walked over to the bar and sat in my usual seat and waited for Mira to come over.

"Hey there Lucy, you want the usual?" Mira had just finished talking to Laxus about some S-class stuff, and had come over. She was wearing her usual dress with the white frills and her front ponytail.

"Yeah, thanks Mira. Her, I have a question. Where's Natsu? The guild is never the same without him. And what's weird is I didn't find him in my bed this morning." I grabbed the strawberry milkshake from her as I spilled my question. And to be honest, asking Mira this question probably wasn't the best idea. That was when I saw her go into THAT mode….

"Hehe, why are you so concerned, hm Lucy? Did you miss him when you woke up lonely?" Mira looked at me while in her matchmaking mode, and I knew right then I should have asked someone else my question. I blushed slightly hoping she wouldn't see it, but of course trying to get by with a blush without Mira noticing is like Gray stripping and no one would notice.

"I didn't miss that dense idiot, I was just wondering why he hasn't shown up in the guild yet. Is it so bad that I am worried about a friend?" I folded my arms underneath my chest and turned my head while my blush was still going strong. Mira knew she had hit one of my buttons and she decided to keep pushing.

"A friend, hmm? Ok, if you say so… Well, I haven't seen him all morning, so maybe he went out on a job, or decided to sleep in at his own home. Why don't you go and check to see if he is home?" Mira suggested. That look that was in her eyes finally went away and in my mind I sighed in relief. I guess I could go and check to see if Natsu is at his house, but that would require having to figure out where to go. I asked Mira for directions to Natsu's place and finished my milkshake. I thanked Mira and told her I would be back after I check it out.

 **~Time Skip 30 minutes Natsu's House~ (Still Lucy's P.O.V.)**

I finally found his house, after that terrifying trip. I'm still lucky to be alive. No wonder no one likes coming to his house, after this even **I** don't want to come back. But I finally made it and I am determined to find out if he's here or not. I walked at my own pace up the slight incline and over the smooth rock path. I had made it to the door and was about to knock when I heard muffled sounds coming from the other side of the door. I pushed my ear up to the door and began to listen, even though I knew it was wrong to eavesdrop on anything going on. It sounded like grunts and raspy breaths over and over, and I thought I heard a name, but I couldn't make it out. They started to get louder and louder, and that was when I decided to knock, not wanting to know exactly what was going on inside. Although, I could definitely only make out one voice, so I am pretty sure whoever it is, whether it is Natsu or not, was alone. Once I knocked on the door, the sounds stopped and I could have sworn I heard a voice whisper some kind of cuss word. There were sounds of objects moving and then they stopped. Then, the door finally opened to reveal a half awake Natsu.

"Hey Natsu. Did I wake you?" I decided to play it safe and act like I just arrived and wasn't just listening to the sound of him doing something very inappropriate. He may have appeared half awake, but I could definitely see the sweat on his forehead.

"Oh, hey Luce, what are you doing here so early?" He stifled a yawn, which showed some of his fangs. He rubbed his eyes in a very cute manner. Wait, did I just call him cute? Whatever. I sort of pouted because of his incorrect time.

"Natsu, it isn't that early anymore. In fact it is almost noon." I told him in a very sure tone. I bit back a small smile that was struggling to let loose from his facial expression, which was of shock.

"Is it really almost noon? Man, that mission from yesterday has really gotten me sleepy. I was too tired to even sneak into your bed last night. Was Happy at the guild? He wasn't here when I woke up. Wait, did you want to come inside?" Natsu looked less sleepy and now more awake after the conversation went on. I deemed that after that adventure from the guild to his house I did not want to go back into that forest anytime soon, so all I could do was nod my head.

I would have braved the forest again than have to go any further into Natsu's house. It was just terrifying….

 **To Be Continued…..**

* * *

 **~Please Review!~**

 **Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter in one day…. It may not happen often. I have almost nothing to do because the only animes I'm watching right now are still ongoing. Again, this is my very first fanfic, try to go easy on me. Shout out to Lyssa-Phillips for my very first review! (I also edited out what was unnecessary in the opening of this chapter.)**

 _ **~ WARNING! ~**_

 **If you are under the age of 18, I highly recommend you turn back now. I can't stop you if you do read this, but I want to be considerate enough to warn those who would rather not read something so... interactive. (I think that's the word... oh well.)**

 **Enjoy! ~Storm~**

 **~ DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does (I wish I did…..)**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **~ Lucy P.O.V.~**

Natsu's house looked like a complete dump. I am pretty sure there is a new species of bugs living in that garbage pile near the fridge. His dirty clothes were strewn everywhere, leaving me no place to sit or stand. That was when I decided.

"Natsu, I am going to clean this house and you will not stop me!" I stomped over the dirty clothes that were littered near the front door, tiptoed around the smelly garbage that was also strewn about, and finally made it to the kitchen. I was hoping to find some cleaning supplies, but before I could reach underneath the sink and hand grabbed my arm and prevented me from going any further. I looked up to see Natsu fully alert and somewhat terrified of god knows what. I straightened my posture and looked at him with a confused look.

"I can handle cleaning up, Luce. You don't need to go that far for me." Natsu said. He let go of my forearm and scratched the back of his neck while letting out a nervous laugh. If I wasn't suspicious before, I was now. If he wanted to clean after himself he would have done it by now. Plus, Natsu is never the kind of person who would clean after himself anyway. Was there something underneath his sink he didn't want me to see? Now that just made me even more curious than I was before.

"Natsu, I am going to clean up this mess, and you can either help me or get out of my way. I am determined to clean this house up. It's absolutely filthy and I don't know how you and Happy can even sleep with revolting smell. Especially with that heightened nose of yours!" I let out a huff and looked at Natsu with my determination set on maximum. That is when I realized, he asked me where Happy was, but I never answered back. "And no, I haven't seen happy at the guild." Although, I doubt he could even remember asking that question about Happy. He looked confused for a moment but then realization covered his face.

"Well, you see Luce, I actually don't even have cleaning supplies here, so you can't even clean anyway. And if Happy wasn't at the guild maybe he went on a mission with Wendy and Charles." Natsu looked like he just created the ultimate plan. I made sure he saw my suspicious face and let out a huff.

"Well Natsu, hurry up and get dressed. We are going to go shopping for some cleaning supplies. Meet me at the guild when you are finished. Now then, I am going to try and trek through that place you call a forest. I think it should be called the Devil's playhouse. See you at the guild." And with that I left Natsu's house. I hesitated once before entering the forest of trees and animals. A shiver ran down my spine when I remembered what happened on the way here. Mavis, please help me survive this forest. I actually do want to live long enough to get my first boyfriend.

 **~Natsu P.O.V.~**

I watched Lucy leave my house. Once she had closed the front door I let the breath I had been holding go. I can't believe she was about to see it. And I can't believe that was the only place I could find to put it. With all of these piles of garbage and dirty clothes you would think I could have found a better place to hide it. I turned toward the sink and pulled it out. There was that feeling again. Just looking at it made by blood sing, and it wasn't like it felt during one of my battles when I'm angry.

I sighed and thought I should probably get dressed before Lucy comes back wanting something else. I should also hide this somewhere I know she won't find it. If she were to find it, how would she feel? Hurt? Happy? I could never figure her out. As I was walking towards one of my hiding places I tripped over one of the articles of clothing that was lying on the floor.

"Ah! Shit….." I hit my nose and felt a burning sensation near the bridge of it. I held up the object that I had grabbed from the sink to make sure it was okay. Good. Nothing seemed wrong with it. I got up and finished walking over to the hiding place and moved things around. I placed it in the floorboard and made sure everything was back in place so nothing looked out of the ordinary. All I had left to do was get dressed and get to the guild to meet with Lucy. Dear Mavis, I hope she doesn't find this, because if she does, I have no idea **what** she would do to me.

 **To Be Continued…..**

* * *

 **Please Review! And if you have any suggestions, I am definitely open to them, just PM me or leave a review!**

 **What is Natsu hiding? What exactly makes the forest so terrifying? Where is Happy? I know none of these things at the moment! But don't worry, I will in due time…..**


	3. Chapter 3

**(This chapter was also edited in the purpose of removing information that is no longer valuable and could confuse readers.)**

 **I'm still trying to figure out what Natsu is hiding or why the forest is so terrifying, but I do believe you guys will find out where Happy is. I'm kind of making this up as I go at the moment. Well, I hope all of my followers as well as newcomers love this next chapter! And if you have any ideas to help me with the story, I am all ears! And if I do use someone's idea(s) I will be sure to give that person(s) the credit they deserve. (Also, most of the story may be in Lucy's point of view for the sake of suspension and other things.)**

 _ **~ WARNING! ~**_

 **The following story is intended for mature audiences. I highly advise those under the age of 18 to forget about this story for the sake of keeping your innocence pure (if it still is anyway...). I cannot stop you, so all I can do is warn you. _You have been warned._**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter! ~Storm~**

 **~DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **~Lucy's P.O.V.~**

I had finally made it to the guild when I noticed I was covered in leaves, sticks, and a couple scratch marks. I'm pretty sure it was because of that horrible place. I had opened the guild doors and received quite a few curious glances, but I ignored them as I made my way to the bar to sit in my usual seat. As I sat down I pulled every single leaf and stick that I was able to see and threw them onto the ground. Wait. Wasn't Mira who gave me directions to Natsu's house? Did she plan that deathtrap?! I guess I could ask her, but I doubt she would reply truthfully. It still doesn't hurt to ask.

"Hey Mira, did you know how terrifying that route you gave me? You know, the one that led me through the forest to Natsu's house?" I looked at the beautiful barmaid and she looked up from the glass she was drying. I could tell she tried to look innocent, but that glint in her eyes said otherwise.

"Why Lucy, whatever do you mean?" The way she said it sounded so fake I knew at once it was her doing. I glowered at her and tried to look annoyed and angry. But of course in my current state I looked more like a rag doll with a small frown on its face.

"Mira, why the hell did you put me through that kind of torture?" I asked. She finished with the dish she was holding and looked me in the eyes.

"I didn't do anything. Sometimes that forest goes through changes a couple times a year. Maybe you entered while it was at the beginning of its change." Mira shrugged her shoulders slightly. I lowered mine in defeat and let out a huge sigh. It was then I remembered that Natsu said he hadn't seen Happy at the house nor the guild.

"By the way Mira, Natsu said he hadn't seen Happy this morning, and he isn't in the guild. Do you know where he went?" I looked at her with a questioning look. She put her left index finger up to the corner of her mouth and tilted her head to the side, deep in thought. Then her widened and a smile formed on her lips.

"Ah, yes, I remember Gajeel said he needed both Lily and Happy in order to do a certain mission. They left really early this morning with Gajeel saying he wanted to be back before midnight tonight." Mira answered my question and then started cleaning a glass that was a couple seats down from me. I sighed in relief to find out the little cat had not into trouble with anyone in particular.

"What was the mission about?" I watched Mira as she pulled out a copy of the mission that Gajeel had taken.

 **Need Help Moving Nets Filled with Fish**

 **Location: Hargeon**

 **Reward: 75,000 J**

75,000 J just to move nets filled with fish? I think Happy would more than likely try to **eat** the fish than actually help **move** it. I let out a breath and looked up at Mira who had finished cleaning the glass and had moved onto drying it.

"Happy and fish? I don't think Gajeel's choice of bringing Happy was the best idea." I thought about it after speaking that out loud. Why would Gajeel ask Happy to help? Especially when it involved fish? Before I could think any further Mira answered my question.

"Well, if you look down at the bottom there is more writing." I looked below the reward and saw in small print:

 **Bonus: You will get a month's supply of fish and the chance to win a month's supply of iron bolts. No guarantee you will win the iron bolts.**

 **Note: If you want the chance to win the iron bolts, you must accept the month's supply of fish.**

Now that made a whole lot more sense. Gajeel and Lily don't eat fish, but Gajeel loves iron. If you had to accept the fish in order for the chance to win the iron bolts, then who better than Happy? I giggled when I imagined the little blue cat's reaction to a whole month of free fish. That made me realize. If Happy has a whole month of free fish, he won't go digging in my fridge for food! I did a small happy dance in my mind and thanked Gajeel silently as well.

 **~Somewhere in Hargeon~**

 **~No One P.O.V.~**

Gajeel sneezed roughly and wiped his nose.

"Someone must be talking 'bout me. Hey Lily, Happy, you almost done over there?" Gajeel looked over towards the two flying cats that were in the other side of the dock.

"Aye sir!" Happy replied happily. He was holding a medium sized net that held tons of fish. If one were to look closely they could see the drool that threatened to leave the little cat's mouth.

"Of course. Although, it would have been easier if I were in my other form. I guess I can't help it. I can't really fly in my other form."* Lily looked over his shoulder towards Gajeel with an expressionless face. The net he was holding was maybe a bit larger than Happy's.

"Good. Once we are done here we have to go inside that fish factory to get the reward, then we can get a chance to win those iron bolts." Gajeel smiled almost evilly, but again, if you looked close enough, you could see drool threatening to escape the Iron Dragon Slayer's mouth.

 **~With Natsu~**

 **~Natsu P.O.V.~**

I was walking out of my front door when I heard the noises. I guess the forest was going through its change again. How come I never heard the noises inside? Oh well. I started walking down the stone path and towards a different pathway that led into the forest. I had created a completely different path through the forest so I could avoid everything that lurked inside it. When I realized what the forest was I made sure to stay clear of the main path because who knows when something bad could happen? Wait, if Lucy came to my house, does that mean she went through **that**? Oh Mavis. I should hurry to the guild to see if she is alright. I mean, even I can get hurt badly if I went through there.

I ran as fast as I could to the guild, and when I got there I busted the guild doors open to look for the blonde haired mage. I found her sitting at the bar in her usual spot, but she looked fine. I sighed in relief and walked closer towards her. That's when I noticed she was all scratched up, and her hair was a mess. Well, whatever happened to her in that forest cannot be undone. It was already too late to try and fix whatever happened to her, but I just hoped maybe she didn't change too badly.

 **To Be Continued…..**

* * *

 **Was it good? Was it bad? Leave a review so I can make changes to make it better!**

 **So we finally know where Happy went, but what about the forest? I didn't expect the forest to be so involved! And whatever happened to Natsu's secret? Well, I will try figure that out, or you guys can help with it! Just PM me about what you think or what you guess Natsu might be hiding. But remember, this is rated M.**

 ***Let us just pretend Lily has wings**


	4. Author's Note: I'M SO SORRY!

**Dear readers,**

 **I apologize for not posting any chapters for this story. I get inspiration sometimes, and other times... well... I don't. So! I am announcing that I will try to continue Lucy's Suspicions, and discontinuing the poll I had going. The reason why I am deciding this is because I don't want to get any of my faithful followers' hopes up in the upcoming future. From now on I will write what I want! So be surprised my fellow fanfiction-ers! I will try my best to bring you stories that (almost) everyone can enjoy! Again, I apologize for waiting so long for this, but this just goes to show you that I'm getting inspiration! Side note: I'll be starting college on Monday, August 22nd, so please try not to get too angry if I don't post much. If I post anything that's more than what I've posted since my last chapter! Thank you for your time.**

 **P.S. There have been changes to the previous chapters (as well as this author's note). This message is coming from right after I posted chapter 6. So, any changes in chapters 4 and 5 were made at the same time as this P.S. Also, for the sake of future readers, I will more than likely delete any author notes that no longer apply to my current situations. I have already deleted the previous author's note, and this one may not be too far off from being deleted.**

 **Yours Truly,**

 **Storm**


	5. Chapter 4

**OK! So, as I said in "Author's Note: I'M SO SORRY!" I am discontinuing the polls because I wanna write what I want, dammit! Now, I don't know how long the story will continue, but, without further adieu, let the story continue!**

 _ **~ WARNING! ~**_

 **This content is intended for a mature audience. If you are under the age of 18, I highly advise against reading any further. _You have been warned._**

 **~ Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its characters, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **~ Lucy's P.O.V. ~**

Natsu's house was atrocious! How the hell did he survive this long with a house like _that_! I did try to look under the sink again, but whatever was down there wasn't there anymore. He must've moved it. I had tried looking for it while cleaning, but he probably moved it from his house when I left. I shivered at the thought of that forest looming around me. I was walking on the bank of the river on Strawberry Street with Plue next to me as always. I just wanted to get home so I could take a nice, relaxing bath.

I entered the building in which I lived and climbed the staircase. Plue followed my lead, but became too tired and poofed away. I sighed out loud, and as I came up to my door I could hear noises coming from inside. Was my place getting robbed?! Nah, it was probably just Natsu or Happy. It was more than likely Natsu since Happy was still doing a job with Gajeel and Lily. So, I unlocked my door and walked in. Sure enough, there sat Natsu in my kitchen eating almost all of my food.

"Lucy! Hey! What took you so long?" Natsu asked after swallowing his food. Well, at least he had enough manners to swallow before talking now-a-days.

"I was trying to get through that horrid thing you call a forest! How the hell did you get here so quickly anyway?" My voice sounded peevish, but I couldn't care less. I was curious to find out how the Dragon Slayer got back to _my_ house when I left _before_ him.

"Oh, I just took the path I made out of the forest. I don't know why you haven't been using it, Luce. It cuts the time in like, half." He grinned like he was an awesome genius. I just stared at him petrified, upset, and very, very angry.

"WHY THE HELL HAVEN'T YOU EVER TOLD ME ABOUT THAT!?" I screamed at the pink haired idiot. He had to cover his ears because they were sensitive and this room was quite small.

"You never asked." I wanted to kill him. I wanted to kill him right there. I almost kicked him out, but realized that I didn't have any strength left after the yelling. So I just sighed and walked towards the bathroom to take a bath because tonight was going to be a very long night if he stayed.

 **~ Natsu's P.O.V. ~**

As Lucy walked away I let out a breath I didn't even know I had. She was the devil sometimes, even more so than Erza. I guess after cleaning my place she was too exhausted. I chuckled at the sight of Lucy cleaning my house. I got quite nice views when she wasn't looking. I wonder what she was thinking about while cleaning my house.

Just then I heard the bathroom door close and a mischievous grin crept over my face. I wonder if she would get mad if I snuck in on her and tried to scare her. I let out another chuckle and went towards her dresser. I opened the top drawer to pull out a ninja mask (her panties) and placed the lacy thing over my head. As I was about to enter the bathroom, stealthily, that's when I heard something. My ears perked up at the sound of Lucy coming from the bathroom, but then a blush snuck onto my face when I realized she was moaning. And more importantly, that's when I _smelled_ it. It was not only coming from the bathroom, but it was also radiating from the pair of black, lacy underwear that adorned my face.

My lower region twitched a bit. I thought this smell would be on her dirty underwear, not her clean ones! Lucy moaned again and this time I heard some splashing. The bathroom door wasn't closed all the way, so I pushed it open a crack and that's when I saw her.

Her creamy legs were spread far apart to each side of the tub, while one hand was rubbing her supple nipple with the other in between her legs. I could feel a fire grow in my lower groin, and my member got hard real fast. I had to keep myself from moaning from seeing Lucy like that. It made me want to run in there and attack her. And the smell from her underwear wasn't helping. I already hid the one I had at my house, but that one was dirty, and it smelled fucking amazing.

At that point my dick got unbearably hard. It hurt, and I knew I had to do something with it soon, or I would lose control. So I grabbed the outside of my crotch and began to rub. The roughness from my pants made it feel shockingly amazing, but it wasn't as satisfying as having my bare hand touching it. I reached inside of my pants and pulled it out and started rubbing it softly at first. I felt super perverted, but I loved every minute. Lucy moaned again which made me heat up all over again.

"Natsu…." Lucy didn't say it loudly, but I definitely heard my name. I didn't think it was possible, but my erect member got even more erect. I heard Lucy gasp, and I knew it was over for me, but when I looked up her head was tossed all the way back. I think she has found her G-spot.

"Natsu… please… oh Mavis…." Lucy started panting a little faster and her finger started moving more quickly. I started getting rougher with myself because if she was getting close then I needed to finish before her. I held back from moaning, but I couldn't hold back the soft growl when Lucy repeated my name over and over. I was getting possessive of her, and she was heating me up so much more. I could hear myself pant faster and faster as I got closer and closer. I could see that Lucy was getting close too, so I hurried up to the kitchen sink so as to not get any jizz on anything that Lucy will see. I could hear Lucy from here, and it got my blood boiling, which made me pump faster. I let out a moan and panted harder and started thrusting into my hand. I was really close. I thought about how it would feel inside of Lucy, which made me pump faster and thrust harder and the heat in my groin grew. I felt it coming, and when it did come I made sure it went in the sink. I gave a few thrusts as it came out in spurts and moaned some more. At that moment I could hear Lucy climax in the bathroom.

I hurriedly turned the water on to wash away the cum that landed inside of the sink. I noticed there were some white spots on the cabinets and wiped those off with my hands. I can't leave any evidence, because if I do I have no clue how that situation will work out. Then I remembered. I was still wearing Lucy's underwear on my face. I was so focused on listening to hear my sense of smell was blocked off. So I hurried to take it off and before I could run and put them back up I heard the bathroom door open. I stuffed them inside of my pants, as well as my dick, and closed everything up. I sat down on one of the kitchen seats, put my hands behind my head, and crossed my legs, acting as if nothing happened.

 **~ Lucy's P.O.V. ~**

I felt even more relaxed now that I had a little fun in the bathroom, but I really do hope Natsu wasn't able to hear me. That would be so embarrassing! But what was more embarrassing was the fact that I didn't bring any clothes with me into the bathroom. I wrapped the towel I had on hand and exited the bathroom slowly. I wanted to make sure he wasn't around while I got me some clothes. I heard some shuffling near the kitchen and decided to run for my dresser, grab some clothes, and run back to the bathroom. I rushed to get my clothes on not caring what it was I grabbed, and exited the bathroom cautiously.

I dried my hair with my towel and walked over to my bed and sat down, relishing in the thought of just lying down and falling asleep onto my soft pillows. But the pink-haired idiot was still in my apartment. I wanted to kick him out but I also didn't have enough strength to do so. So I put my towel in with my dirty clothes, turned off the light, and got under my covers.

"Natsu, I know you can hear me! You better not be here in the morning!" I yelled to the darkness and laid down and closed my eyes.

 **~ Normal P.O.V. ~**

Natsu looked towards the bed where Lucy was laying sound asleep. His lower stomach started to coil again, but he held himself back. That didn't stop a smug from entering his face. Like he would go back home! HA! Natsu snuck into the bed and snuggled up behind Lucy. Her cold hair made him shiver a tad bit, but the smell of lavender and strawberries calmed him down.

Lucy on the other hand was having an awful nightmare. She couldn't recall what it had been about today, but she knew that forest had something to do with it. When Lucy woke up the next morning, she screamed in horror. Not because Natsu snuck into her bed, but because of what the forest did to her.

 **~ To Be Continued…. ~**

* * *

 **What was it that made Lucy scream in horror? And we finally found out what Natsu hid in his house! What a treat! There was also some friskiness going on….. I wonder how Mira would react to this thickening plot! *laughs evilly* Until next time my faithful followers!**

 **Also, please excuse the frisky scene if it doesn't sound good. And any grammar mistakes.**


	6. Chapter 5

**So, we last left off with Lucy screaming in horror at something she saw. You may not know what happened, but I surely do!**

 ** _~ WARNING! ~_**

 **This material is rated for mature audiences over the age of 18. I couldn't care less who reads it, but I wanted to make sure I wasn't going to be held accountable for any and all sexual content, violence, or language that is typed in this story.**

 **Now that we have the warning label out of the way, we can move onto the disclaimer!**

 **~ Disclaimer: Any and all characters that originally belong to Fairy Tail are not owned by me, Sapphire Storm.**

 ** _Side note: I apologize if my writing style changes. It usually depends on how I'm feeling._**

 **3! 2! 1! Action!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **~ Lucy's P.O.V. ~**

I moved around in my bed and felt the radiation of heat. Natsu. I opened my eyes slowly and looked at the sleeping mage's face. I was thinking about pushing him out of the bed, but decided against it. The more he sleeps, the longer I get peace and quiet.

I carefully moved around his body and started walking to the bathroom. Something didn't feel right. I sashayed into the bathroom and glanced at the mirror, but I doubled back at my reflection.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and nearly fainted. Natsu crashed through the bathroom door to see why I was screaming. I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"WHY DO I HAVE CAT EARS!" I sobbed loudly and looked towards the mirror again. That's when I noticed something moving behind me. It couldn't be… My day just got a whole lot worse.

I had not only cat ears, but a cat tail as well. They were the same golden color as my hair and they felt attached to every fiber in my body. My knees buckled, and I waited for the floor to meet my face, but it never came. Natsu was standing over me while his arms held onto my lower back and shoulders. I started tearing up and Natsu looked about ready to freak out. I wiped my eyes and looked at him again. This time an expression of euphoria was all I saw.

"What are you so happy about? I've got cat ears that move and can hear every single small sound and a cat tail that is swishing around without me even thinking about it!"

"Well, you can't blame yourself for letting this happen. You did go through that forest more than once yesterday." Natsu turned back around and started towards the bed, but not before I saw the blush that crept onto his face. I turned to the mirror and saw that I, too, had one, and started to look more closely at my newfound body parts.

I touched the ears lightly, and I felt them move slightly at the touch. That kind of felt good, so I brought up both hands and rubbed both ears. It felt amazing. Sensations that were never there before were being stimulated, and now it was I who felt euphoric. I stopped to look out of the cracked bathroom door, and seeing no one was in sight I moved my hands down to the tail that was connected to my lower spine. Least to say that when I touched it I have never felt so sensitive before in my life. I let out a small "nyaa!" and I hurriedly covered my mouth. I had to make sure nothing touched that tail because even if I have no clue where it came from, it was still attached to my nerves and body.

I cracked the bathroom door open once more to look for my keys. They were sitting on my writing desk, so I ran over and nabbed them and ran back to the bathroom. Dé ja vù? Most definitely. I looked through the key ring and found the one I was looking for.

"Gate of the Maiden: Virgo!" I called the Celestial Spirit out and then heard a poof to my right.

"Punishment, Princess?" Her expression stayed the same all the time. It showed expressionless, as if she didn't care for anything around her, but trust me when I say this; she is very brutal when she wants to be.

"No! I need help with a little….. situation." I explained to the Spirit everything that has happened leading up to this moment (except the "juicy" details) and waited for her reply.

"I understand, Princess. I will get suitable attire to fit your new body." Before I could tell her not to tell Loke, she was gone. If that perverted Lion found out, only Mavis knows what would happen.

As I waited for the return of the pink-haired Spirit, I decided to try and get cleaned up. I started the water and waited for it to get to the right temperature before getting in. And then I got to thinking about everything. The forest, Natsu's house, my house, the guild. Oh Mavis….. what the hell was I going to tell the guild? I groaned in despair and sunk further into the tub of hot water. I felt a small bit of discomfort when I moved my tail around in the water. I guess now that I'm part cat I got some of the pros and cons that came with it. Now I couldn't even enjoy a bath without feeling like this! I stepped out of the now lukewarm water and grabbed a towel off the rack above the toilet. I decided to brush my teeth, so that's what I did. After I finished brushing my teeth I grabbed my hair brush and started at the tips of my hair. As I got higher on my head I became more cautious of where I brushed so as to not hurt my cat ears, but I made to brush those gently, too. The next part was the most difficult: brushing my tail.

I could barely touch it without the sensitivity going into overdrive, so I had no clue how to deal with brushing it. I looked inside of the cabinets under the sink to see if I had a comb, and luckily I did. I think I got it for Happy when I tried to give him a bath one time, but I was never able to even bring him into the bathroom.

So I grabbed it and looked at myself in the mirror. The tail was a few inches above my butt crack, so it pushed up the towel I had wrapped around me a tad bit. I took in a long breath and brought the comb towards my tail. I slowly ran the comb over the blond fur that covered the tail, and it drove my senses wild. I let out my breath and took in another. I had to be calm about this; otherwise I could hurt myself if I were too rough with it. I just wanted to be up and done with it, but sounds outside of the bathroom door made me brush the tail a little too hard.

"Nyaaaaaa!" A raspy moan came from my throat and I dropped the comb onto the floor and grabbed hold of the countertop. I panted and looked up at my face; I was as red as a cherry, and I'd hate to admit it but that felt amazing. I decided that I would just forget about trying to comb the damn thing. That's when Virgo popped back and held out an outfit for me.

"Here, Princess. I had Big Brother help me pick it out special for you." Virgo held up the outfit and I took a good look. It was a dress that looked to stop mid-thigh. The hemming was covered in white fluff, as well as the sleeves and collar areas. There was a designer belt around the waist area, and when I turned it around there was a small hole; most likely for my tail. All in all, it wasn't that bad….. if I wanted to look like a cosplayer! In her other hand it looked like she was holding a choker*, but the charm that was on the choker is what infuriated me. There was a freaking bell on the choker, and that's when I decided I wanted to kill the pervy bastard.

"Tell Loke he can shove all of this up his ass! I want a normal outfit! Bring me shorts and a regular shirt." I was so gonna torment the Lion Spirit later, but I had more important things to deal with at the moment. Virgo bowed and disappeared, but reappeared five minutes later with a normal outfit. I was glad she was smart enough to bring special tailored underwear as well, and thanked her. She disappeared one last time while bowing and I got dressed.

Once I finished putting on the clothing I took one last look at myself before leaving the bathroom. If Natsu did anything he wasn't supposed to I was gonna kill him. Therefore, I walked out of the bathroom with a dark aura surrounding my body to face whatever the Dragon Slayer got himself into.

 **~ Natsu's P.O.V. ~**

Lucy had been in the bathroom for quite a while, so I decided to try and make some food because she looked pretty upset about what happened to her. I would never admit to anyone how cute she looked with those ears and tail. She looked so damn adorable even when she had tears in her eyes, but again, never would admit that to anyone, especially that ice princess.

I looked in all the cabinets trying to think about what I should make when I heard a "nyaa!" come from the bathroom. Was that…. Lucy? Dear Mavis…. that sound made me blush ridiculously hard. I turned back towards the cabinets and then the fridge deciding that I should just make simple eggs. My finger fumbled trying to get two eggs out and then a frying pan. My hands were shaking so bad that I dropped one of the saucepans.

That's when I heard it even louder than last time; "Nyaaaaaa!" My ears perked up when I heard the sexual desire drip from her tone of voice. My voice caught in my throat and it suddenly became very hard to swallow, and not to mention those sounds were kinda turning me on.

I tried moving my focus to the eggs that were now sizzling in the pan on the stove. I heard the bathroom door open one last time and the soft footsteps of the blonde mage. I looked down at the eggs and decided they were done. I've never cooked eggs before, so I was hoping they looked at least edible. I took them off the stove and put the scrambled eggs onto a plate that was already set out to the side, turned the stove off, and readjusted my pants. When I turned around I plastered a smile onto my face.

 **~ Lucy's P.O.V. ~**

I walked into the kitchen with fists set on my hips and that's when I smelled it. My sense of smell had been heightened too, but I was so focused on what I was doing in the bathroom I didn't notice it. Scrambled eggs sat on clean plate on the table. I looked up and saw a gigantic smile on Natsu's face. My ears twitched and my tail swayed in anticipation. Natsu never cooks, and those eggs looked delicious, and I was starving.

"What's this?" I asked already knowing the answer. I wanted confirmation that it was, in fact, Natsu who cooked them.

"Scrambled eggs, silly. You looked kinda upset in the bathroom, so I just thought maybe me cooking would cheer you up!" He smiled again, showing his fanged teeth. I sat down cautiously in one of the chairs and slowly grabbed the fork that was sitting beside the plate. I pierced a piece of scrambled egg and brought it to my mouth. It was a bit bland because it had no salt, but other than that it was done well. But because I didn't want to hurt Natsu's feelings, I just continued to eat it as it was. When I finished the entire plate my plate grumbled, loudly.

"I guess that wasn't enough food." I scratched the back of my head and blushed at the embarrassment of my stomach growling. I felt the ears on my head droop down and my tail wrap around my leg. I had this sudden thirst for milk, so I looked to the fridge with hungry eyes. I got up and walked to the fridge, and when I opened it I noticed not only did I have milk, but I also had fish! I started to drool, but Natsu clearing his throat knocked me out of my stupor.

"Sorry! I guess I got distracted by the milk and fish!" I laughed awkwardly and turned my head back towards the fridge.

"I could cook it for you if you want." My head whipped back to Natsu.

"Really? You would do that?" My mouth started watering and I licked my lips. I felt my canines were sharper, but my depth of perception was taken away once I heard Natsu talk about cooking the fish.

"I mean, yeah, sure. I do it for me and Happy all the time." Natsu casually brought his hands behind his head and leaned against the sink.

So he cooked fish for me with a large glass of cold milk. I'm pretty sure this was a cat thing also because I've never wanted to eat fish so badly or drink milk so much in my entire life. I finished the meal off and I stretched using the counter to help with my back, and I'm positive I stretched just like a cat would, but I didn't care. My belly was full and I was content, and that's when I started feeling sleepy. I shook my head to wake myself up and slapped my cheeks to open my eyes. I looked over at Natsu with determination.

"We need to get to the guild and get help from the Master. I would rather get rid of this tail and these ears." I grabbed him by the wrist, grabbed my keys and my whip, and walked out the door, but I made sure to lock it.

 **~ Timeskip to in front of guild (still Lucy's P.O.V.) ~**

I stood in front of the guild doors, petrified to move at all. Natsu had already gone in to get the Master, and I told him I would come soon. I was terrified at how the guild might laugh at my predicament, but if I didn't go in someone was bound to come out anyway. So I pushed the guild doors open and stood with my head held high. I walked straight over to the bar, and sat down on one of the stools.

"Mira, can I get a strawberry milkshake, please?" Mira had her back turned towards me, so she hasn't seen my little problem yet. She was drying a beer mug when she started turning around.

"Sure, Lucy! Just give me a—" Mira stopped dead in her tracks and stared at me. "Lucy! What happened to you?" Her shouting made everyone in the guild stop and stare.

My ears dropped and my tail tucked, and I blushed in embarrassment. Seriously, what the hell do I tell them?

 **~ To Be Continued…. ~**

* * *

 **Storm here! I know! Aren't you guys surprised? Lucy turned part cat! But seriously, I will admit she would look adorable with cat ears and a tail. How will she react to their reactions? Find out in the next chapter! (I know, it wasn't much of a cliff hanger, but it stops being fun when every chapter becomes a cliff hanger ;D)**

 **Note*: a choker is a type of necklace that wraps around the neck and leaves no space. It does not hang down like a normal necklace. For more elaboration, just search "choker necklaces"**


	7. Chapter 6

**I would like to thank Johnny Spectre for an amazing idea that came to mind! So, thank you Johnny Spectre for giving me an epiphany! You totally get credit for the idea you brought into my eyes, and I hope you like what I do with it!**

 _ **~ WARNING! ~**_

 **This material is** **Rated M** **for mature audiences. If you are not over the age of 18, I strongly suggest you don't read this. Although, it's a little too late if you're already this far, but I just want to put this out there anyway.**

 **Now, here's what happened in the last chapter:**

 **Lucy has been turned into a partial cat and now has the cat ears and the tail! She hasn't figured out how she came into this mess, but decided with Natsu to talk to the guild Master about it. When Mira turns around she yells out and catches the attention of every Fairy Tail mage in the building. How will they react to Lucy's situation?**

 **~ Side note: this fanfiction will mostly be seen in the heroine's P.O.V., Lucy Heartfilia, for numerous reasons.**

 **Now! It is time for the disclaimer!**

 **~ Disclaimer: Any and all characters that originally belong to Fairy Tail are not owned by me, Sapphire Storm.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **~ Gray's P.O.V. ~**

I was sipping on a beer when flame-brain burst through the guild's doors. He looked somewhat panicked, which made me curious. He never usually got that way unless it had to do with Lucy, so I set my beer mug down and got up.

"Oi, flame-brain, what's wrong?" I asked in a loud voice, but only loud enough for him and the people around me to hear. His head swiveled towards me and he opened his mouth.

"Where's gramps?" His reply shocked everyone around us. He didn't respond with a retort, or any nicknames like he would usually. And that was what worried me the most.

Someone pointed towards the guild master's office, where he was more than likely working on paperwork that had to do with damage that Fairy Tail dished out. My eyebrows furrowed together and I started following Natsu, but he was quick. He jumped up to the railing that was on the second floor and knocked on Makarov's door. That was even more unusual because Natsu was never that level-headed to think about consideration towards others. He entered the office and slowly closed the door behind him. Even I could hear the lock click close from my position. Before I could walk towards the stairs the guild's doors opened once more, revealing the blonde haired mage that was worrying the pink haired one. My eyes widened with shock as I took in what I was really seeing. Did Lucy have… cat ears?

 **~ Erza's P.O.V. ~**

I was sitting down at one of the secluded tables while enjoying yet another slice of strawberry cheesecake. I wanted to make sure I was out of the line of fire (literally) when Natsu came through those guild doors. I was about to bring another bite up to my mouth when, lo and behold, the same mage I was just thinking about busted through the guild doors. I looked up nonchalantly and froze. Natsu's expression showed that he was worried. No….. he looked… scared? Panicked? Whatever the reason, it wasn't something that happened often. I set down my dessert and stood up.

"Oi, flame-brain, what's wrong?" I heard Gray ask Natsu, and I expected him to reply in his usual manner, but that wasn't what happened.

"Where's gramps?" My eyes widened and I almost started moving, but before I could he had already jumped to the second floor's balcony and walked over towards the master's office.

He had left my sight, so I listened closely, waiting for the sound of broken wood, but instead heard the sound of knuckles knocking softly onto the oak door. I walked quickly towards Gray and looked up at the second floor. He was already gone, and I saw Gray start to move, but before he could raise his foot the guild door's opened again. This time revealing a blushing Lucy Heartfilia. I once again felt my eyes widen at what they were seeing. My brain still trying to process Natsu's action, and barely able to comprehend what I was seeing with Lucy. Was that a tail?

 **~ Mira's P.O.V. ~**

I had walked to the back to get some ingredients, knowing full well Lucy was going to ask for a strawberry milkshake. I grabbed what I needed, but then remembered that Natsu was probably going to ask for his usual as well, so I grabbed a few boxes of matches as well.

I was walking back out when I saw Gray and Erza standing together, looking up at the second floor. I heard scuffles come from the direction of Master's office and thought nothing of it. I wonder if Lucy was okay after walking through the forest. It's very dangerous if you don't take the proper precautions, but I couldn't help myself. I wanted to see what the forest would do to Lucy, and how everyone would react. So, while plotting and scheming in my head I had failed to notice how quiet the guild had gotten. I grabbed one of the wet beer mugs and started drying it, paying attention to get every single wet spot.

"Mire, can I get a strawberry milkshake, please?" I heard Lucy's voice from behind me. Who knows she might have not been affected at all by that place.

"Sure, Lucy! Just give me a –" I had turned around at that point and cut my sentence short. I was staring at Lucy when I noticed three things. She had cat ears, she had a tail, and she had an enormous blush plastered onto her cheeks. I wanted to giggle so badly right then, but the poor girl was already suffering as it was. But I moved on very quickly. My mind had already started to match make two certain mages based off f what was already starting to unfold.

 **~ Makarov's P.O.V. ~**

I was working on paperwork that the council had sent in, yet again. Those brats couldn't do a mission without destroying anything, could they? I guess it was time to teach them a small lesson. In the silence of the room there was a soft knock that sounded on my door. I wonder who that would be?

"Come in." I announced loud enough for the person on the other side of the door. When the door opened slowly I was baffled at who was on the other side. Natsu closed the door in the same manner as how he opened it and looked to me worriedly. My eyebrows scrunched together and I set my pencil down.

"We have a small problem." 5 words exited his mouth. I crossed my arms and lifted one eyebrow up, waiting for the rest of his explanation.

"Lucy went through the forest as it was changing…. without protection." Natsu sat down onto one of the two chairs that were placed a few feet from the front of my desk. Now that was something to be worried about.

"Anything happen to her?" I looked to Natsu expectantly and he gave a nervous laugh.

"Well, you could say she's…. changed." I let out a huge sigh, and jumped down from my chair. I walked around the desk and looked up at him.

"Well let's go see what that blasted forest did this time." Natsu got up and followed me out of my office.

My office was somewhat soundproof because of the idiotic actions these buffoons take while inside of the guild hall. I needed some peace and quiet while doing paperwork, but I never expected for the guild to as quiet as it was. So, I walked over to the railing and jumped up, looking for the forest's new victim. I found her sitting at the bar with Mira staring at her, and Erza and Gray walking over towards them. It couldn't be that bad to be part-cat, right?

 **~ Lucy's P.O.V. ~**

"Would you all quit staring! It's quite rude to do that, and to a lady no less!" Everyone's heads turned toward the balcony where Natsu and Makarov were standing. Makarov jumped down and started walking towards both Mira and myself. My tail swished back and forth and my ears lowered down. His yelling was very much appreciated, but the volume kind of hurt my new sensitive ears. I just wanted these things to be gone and for things to go back to normal, but first I need to figure out how the hell it happened in the first place.

I felt two figures approach me and I looked up hesitantly. Well, I didn't have to look up that far because Master was a tad bit short, but I would never just outright say that. The person standing next to him was Natsu, and I'm pretty sure my tail moved in a way that showed I was kind of happy.

"So I heard you went through the forest….. while it was changing." Once Master had said that I heard the people around me whispering. That certainly didn't make me feel better at all.

"Ara, ara. That would explain why you look this way, Lucy." I turned towards Mira and looked at her questioningly.

"It's how all 3 of us got our magic, Lucy." I moved my eyes over to Lisanna who was standing a couple of feet behind Natsu. My heartbeat started pounding in my chest at her words. They got their magic from walking into that forest… if that was the case, does that mean I'll never be turned back to normal?! I focused my attention to Makarov with saddened eyes and he sighed.

"You'll just have to tell me what it was that happened inside that forest. Without knowing what specifically caused it, we have no way of knowing how to reverse the effects. And I can't guarantee that we will be able to reverse the effects at all." Makarov crossed his arms once more and I felt myself stop breathing.

Do I really have to go over everything that happened? I was barely able to survive that place the first time, I don't think I could recount my steps without fainting. Despair filled me and I tried remembering what exactly happened. But it was weird. I remember how horrified and scared I was, but I couldn't recall what it was that actually terrified me.

"Master… I can't remember anything. All I can recall is that I was terrified and anxious." I saw Makarov furrow his brows in worry, but then suddenly it looked like he had an idea.

"Well, we'll just have to ask a certain mage to help us, though I don't think she will like it." I knew exactly to who he was referring to, and I don't know what terrified me more. The forest or having to go see **her**.

 **~ To Be Continued… ~**

* * *

 **So! What'd you think of this chapter? Leave a review, or don't leave a review (but leaving a review makes me happy and might get me more motivated….)**

 **Mira, Lisanna, and Elfman all got their magic from that forest that is so scary that not even Lucy can remember what terrified her! Whoa! Talk about a twist (not really though….)**

 **Again, I would like to thank Johnny Spectre for the idea (thank you). SEE! Sometimes reviews can give me ideas! (Update: Johnny, let us just pretend that's how they got their magic. It's so much more interesting that way. *evil laugh*)**

 **In the next chapter (whenever that will be), Lucy will go meet a certain mage who will help her remember what happened while she walked in the forest. So I'm pretty positive most of the next chapter will be flashbacks. I decided to try different p.o.v.'s this chapter because I felt I was too focused on Lucy. Did you guys like that?**

 **Stay tuned for more and I will see all of you next time! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **~ I love you my faithful followers… ~**


	8. Author's Note: Don't be sad, please!

Hey! Storm here. Just wanted to apologize to all my readers about not updating my story. I am in **college** , and it is very difficult to concentrate on both my schooling and my personal life. Though, I do have to admit that I have these phases that I go through where I don't read fanfiction for a long time, and I moved on to anime, or watching some DramaFever. But this message is not only an apology, but it is in fact an update on this story, **Lucy's Suspicions**. I hereby discontinue this story mostly because I feel terrible about not updating it at all, and for the fact that I get writer's block quite often. I don't want to put it on a hiatus because I don't want to put false hope into the hearts of devoted fans (not that I have any).

SO! To recap: **Lucy's Suspicions** will be discontinued. I am truly sorry for anyone who found this interesting. I've also realized that writing mature content is not for me, but I may do fluff pieces in the future. I am currently addicted to **Miraculous: The Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir**. I believe that this series isn't getting enough attention in the fanfiction department, so I might or might not write some fluff about that.

Anyway, thanks to those who supported me and **Lucy's Suspicions** , but I think it was time to let the people know. I will see you guys in the future (hopefully…)!

Yours Truly,

Storm


End file.
